


I love you, Bucky - Drabble Collection

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Civil War, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, the first avenger, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love defied the barriers of time, hate and fear; their friendship changed the world. <br/>A collection of moments between Steve and his Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

The first thing he remembered was not a specific date or a place. Not even his own name. He was still soaked and his entire body shivered as he ran at maximum speed, minutes after the icy immersion in the cold waters of the Potomac. However, it was not the cold what made him tremble.

That man. The warrior of the bridge. The soldier whom he had dragged out of the river some moments ago... He was there, in his thoughts again, messing them with just his mere presence, but in his mind, that man seemed somehow different. More delicate and thin, and yet, as fierce and passionate as he was during their recent encounter.

He remembered it. A broken window in a tiny apartment. The snow fell, and a strange version of himself, -happy and whole bodied- entered to the home, still shivering but holding an easy smile in his lips. His shoulders were covered of snow, and the smell of motor oil filled his clothes.

Suddenly, a voice called him “ _Bucky_!” The man named Bucky had replied something about the cold and the docks, but the soldier knew it was irrelevant. He heard the voice again, and he witnessed a true revelation. A tinkling laughing answered him. It was as pure and intense as the eyes that looked at them in the helicarrier, moments ago. His heart pounded with joy, and the feeling inside his chest was nicely different from the horror or wrath he was used to. He liked the sensation.

_“Hush… I’ll do whatever it takes to remove the cold from you, Buck. I promise.”_

Oh, how much he wished it could be true! The soldier crossed a bush, and jumped through a stream, where his steps couldn’t be tracked anymore. Standing behind a huge rock, he remembered the next moment.

The sound of his coat falling to the floor. A rush of adrenaline -much bigger than the one he used to feel when Hydra wiped him-, and beyond everything else, something he couldn’t name, but the sensation that had been engraved in his soul almost a century ago still lingered. It had been soft. Sweet. A pink and warm contact against his lips. A ray of light and a deep breathe.   

Just for an instant, as he entered to the forest, out of the sight of those who wanted him dead, he understood it.  Something in that boy would be always waiting just for the soldier… And for a second, he could almost feel it again. He wanted it. He needed it.

Warmth

Light

Love

Life

_Steve_


	2. My angel

The barracks used to be a grim and cold place during winter, but this time, thanks to the 107th infantry regiment, everyone could enjoy the finest german beer from the defeated nazi troups who had fled the field just some hours ago. The fires were burning, and the men shared stories with an unusual joy.

 **“Hey, Barnes! How about you? Is there any special girl waiting for you at home?”** Private Jones yelled, from across the campfire.

 _Girls?_ Well, he used to go out with many girls, but none of them were really essential to him. Actually, he couldn’t even remember most of their names. Anyway, his friends wanted to know, and his story wasn’t that simple.

 **“Sure. Barnes should have left crying a lot of girls in America. This man is a dandy!”** The great Dum Dum Dugan stated, as he patted cheerfully Bucky’s back.

Bucky just beamed in silence for an instant, as he remembered his only one. The other men gathered there looked at him. His silence just made them more curious. Finally, with a radiant smile, Bucky raised his voice.

 **“Of course there’s someone, pals! You should see my baby! A true angel with a heart of gold is waiting for me in Brooklyn. Just imagine: The most dazzling blue eyes that anyone could see; Soft blond hair that frames the sweetest face in the world... Mmhh!”** Bucky couldn’t avoid humming happily as he remembered **“Full pink lips and those huge eyelashes… Oh, my! and of course, one hundred pounds of a lovely body that fits in mine like a puzzle every time we hug. God! No one could be more wonderful, lovely, brave and resourceful that my sweetheart, boys!”**

 **“What’s her name, Barnes?!”** a voice called behind him.

 **“I’m not telling you, Falsworth. I’m a real gentleman”** A tiny ray of light reached his heart in that moment **“but maybe one day, when war is over, and we return home, I’ll introduce my angel to you, my brothers. Just keep your hands still, and your eyes low when the moment comes.”** Bucky’s mood was unbeatable now.

Buck would always remember a moment, some months after that night, as they advanced through the Alps, guided by their savior, Captain America, and –as always had been- he walked by his side; he just couldn’t keep his eyes off of his new Stevie, so strong and healthy. Bucky was pondering the situation: It was weird, but if Steve was happy he would be happy too.  In that instant, Private Dugan had approached to Buck, and whispered carefully to his ear:

 **“You were right about your angel, Barnes. Almost everything is true, but… one hundred pounds?”** He laughed wholeheartedly   **“Lucky you’re not an engineer. Your math’s awful, man!”**

***


	3. Victory

***

After Bucky left the cryogenic installations, Steve was as optimistic as he was concerned. The feeling was strange and quite difficult to explain, mostly, because he didn’t know what to expect from Bucky at first. Indeed, during the first weeks, he used to follow instructions and maintain a rigid routine… Well. If this helped him to remember, there was no problem at all. However, there was a particular behavior that worried Steve more than he could accept.

Every time they ate, or when they talked in the little kitchen of Steve’s place, Bucky used to drop a knife on the table, right in front of Steve for no apparent reason.

**“We won’t chop more vegetables, Bucky. There’s no need to put this here anymore.”** Steve stated softly this time, trying to sound relaxed, as he took the knife and put it into the drawer.

The soldier just lowered his gaze.

**“It is the protocol. In case I need to be… Eliminated.”** The voice sounded absolutely empty. For a second, this was no Bucky, but the Winter Soldier.

**“Jesus, Buck!”** He mumbled.There was more fear in his eyes now than when he crashed a plane in the sea. He had never thought about it. Once, he saw one of the security tapes from Pierce’s house. Bucky appeared in it; he looked cold and ruthless, but something else had caught Steve’s attention that time. A gun had been set on the table… Bucky had had put it there before their meeting, _In case he needed to be eliminated._ Steve’s heart ached beyond reason.

**“Sorry… It’s just… Sometimes I don’t know why I keep doing some things, Steve. It must be quite frightening to you.”** Bucky stood up, ready to leave the kitchen, but his steps were suddenly interrupted by Steve’s hand around his wrist, as he advanced and tugged Bucky in a firm embrace.

**“No… You won’t be harmed. Never again. You hear me soldier? ”** Steve spoke to the man’s ear. He knew the soldier was a part of his friend now, and if he could not erase it, he would be sure the Winter Soldier made peace with the world.

**“…Never again”** the soldier repeated, still doubtful. It was almost impossible to believe, but Steve’s hands holding him felt like safeness and trust… Like hope. In that moment, the smile of Buck gleamed without a trace of fear for the first time in seven decades.

For Steve, no matter how many fights he could have won. This would always be his sweetest victory.

***


	4. Daydream

For once, Bucky is the first to wake up. His naked body is still entangled in Steve’s. He rests his weight on his elbows, as stares at his most precious treasure. Moments before the alarm clock breaks the magic, he decides waking Steve up in a sweeter way. He caresses his lover’s skin and deposits pecks all over Steve’s jaw. Soft. Unhurriedly. Finally, he whispers.

**“Stevie…”**

**“Mnhh.”**

Buck can’t believe how lovely his Steve looks as he stirs in his arms. Without further intention, he delivers a kiss on the tip of that perfect nose.

 **“Good morning, angel.”** Buck states, showing the sweetest grin he can offer

Steve sighs, barely opening his glorious eyes and then, he smiles back to his partner. His hands seek Bucky and land, still clumsily, on his cheeks and his nape. For a second, he remembers last night and can’t help blushing. After so many nights, it could sound ridiculous, but he can’t avoid it. He will never be able. However, he remains silent for a while, like he was pondering something decisive, behind his sleepy smile. Buck knows it, and raises his eyebrows, still grinning in a happy expectancy.

**“You know, Bucky? Sometimes I can't believe you’re not a dream”**

***


	5. Fear

**“Bucky…?”**

**“Yes, Stevie”** The boy answered in a whisper. The fever had been unusually high this time, his lovely friend’s face looked emaciated, and behind the wet compresses, those huge blue eyes were all confusion and pain.

 **“So cold… Please… Hug me”** the blond kid mumbled almost inaudibly. He had been delirious the whole night. Buck struggled against his need to do what Steve asked from him. How could anyone deny a single thing to this angel? He thought. However, common sense was stronger this time.

 **“Sorry, pal. It will be better for you to keep cool. We will have that hug later”** His voice trembled. This was not the first time Buck feared for his friend’s life; many other nights he had cuddled him in his arms, and had spent most of his scarce wage in medicines for his Stevie. Asthma, flu and dysentery had attacked him more than once; however, this skinny boy had a stubborn will, and each time he seemed to grasp his life harder.

 **“N-no. I… I’m dying, Bucky…Can I have…? Please… Kiss me… just once”** His short and shallow breathe was something that Buck could never forget.

 **“Don’t be so dramatic. You’ll be fine”** Buck stated with a cocky smile, trying to sound stronger than he was, and failing miserably as his voice broke a bit more in each word. **“Trust me. I won’t let you go, you know? We will be always together, and… I… I… Don’t leave me… Stevie!”**

Many years after, holding his Stevie in his arms, in a completely different bed, James Buchannan Barnes would remember being caught within the crossfire of a war; being tied to the experiment table of Hydra like a lab rat, hopeless and scared till death; being trapped on an icy chamber, feeling his heart slowly stopping, and knowing his mind was not even his anymore. He could even remember being in the middle of a battle against himself on a falling fortress as the world fell in pieces, but in his entire life he never had felt so much fear and pain as that night, sitting on a rickety bed in that apartment in Brooklyn, when he pressed among tears a desperate and yet tender kiss in Steve’s febrile lips, for the very first time for both, feeling this could be the last one.

***


	6. Never again

All he knew was hate. The cold in his own soul, the blood in his hands, and those words…

And there he was. The strongest warrior he ever met, who just threw his weapons in front of him, for a reason he didn’t remember.

That man just surrendered. Looked at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes, full of something that the soldier couldn’t understand. There was something beyond the obvious… a maidenly shine in those orbs, and yet, they were the most seductive thing the soldier ever met. He looked at his exposed throat… His bare hands… His bloodied lips, almost begging for a kiss, and then, a part of him just wanted to take him, not as a war loot, but as a treasure to keep. A king to serve. A god to adore.

When the man called him _Bucky_ once again, something broke inside his mind. He knew he must assassinate him, and the rest of him couldn’t stop crying over the loss of his most beloved one. Someone he didn’t even remembered, but whatever he felt for that man, it had survived the cold of the winter.

When he fell from the plane, all the soldier knew was he wouldn’t lose him… Not again.

As he threw himself to the water, he could barely hear something more than explosions and chaos, the huge warship collapsing and the howling wind on his ears, but above all of that, he could remember his own voice, ages ago, from a different life, as he ran in a street after a skinny boy, with huge eyelashes and a contagious smile. Just before hitting the surface, he heard himself calling **“Stevie”.**


	7. Strength

Buck never thought his Steve was a fragile boy. Even when he was a delicate child, his blond angel was willful and stubborn like no one else. No one had so much spirit, and when, against all odds, he became the heroic Captain America, Buck believed for a second his little friend would never need him again. That distant night in the european battlefield, the pain and the pride clenched his heart with the same intensity.

Their love had been tested time after time, against the onslaught of time and the hate of their enemies. Buck never doubted about the strength of his Steve, who loved him fiercely, but sometimes, he wondered what could have done to deserve so much unconditional love from that wonderful being.

And then, after decades of turmoil and unending battles; every time he cradled Steve -the brave and powerful super soldier- in his arms after a long night of passion, Bucky could feel him trembling like a dry leaf, as he whispered **_“Never leave me again Buck”_**. Invariably, he would hold him close in return, murmuring tender love words, just for _his_ Stevie... And then, James Buchanan Barnes would be aware of his own true strength.

***


	8. Beauty

If someone asked James Buchannan Barnes about beauty, he would talk about blond girls with beautiful blue eyes, or about the sharp lines of a Cadillac… If someone could really read his mind, they would find out that his concept of beauty was entirely different.

The first image of beauty in Bucky’s mind had always been Steve Rogers. Buck loved watching him walking around on their apartment every single Sunday, after they mopped the floor. When Steve walked with his bare feet and a contagious smile in his face, Bucky just used to stop whatever he was doing. He stared and smiled. Steve’s feet were thin and dainty. From the tips of his toes until his heels, their forms were simply perfect. When he looked at those feet, those hands… That face. They were just too slender to fit in common clothes or shoes most of time, but apparently, his whole being was made to fit naturally in Buck’s arms. In those moments, he envied Steve’s talent; he wished he could draw his exquisite forms, and keep them with him in a notebook for his whole life. He wished he could keep Steve with him forever.

**_“You used to wear newspapers in your shoes”_ **

It had been funny. He couldn’t remember the name of the girls he used to date, but deep inside, he could never forget a single detail about his Steve.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Stucky, since I'm falling in love with this beautiful pairing. Hope you like it!
> 
> *English is not my mother tongue. If you think the text is weird... Possibly it is. Comments are always well received


End file.
